Moonlight Cabernet
by Courtanie
Summary: For five months they've been building to this moment, and in the woods in a truck bed with only wine and each other, they're ready to sing that song that only they can understand. K2


_**A/N: Cheating on my hiatus because it's Kyle's birthdayyy. I did one for Ken and not him last year, so I figured I should even out the playing field this time around.**_

 _ **Also I'm just sick of learning about subarachnoid hemorrhages cries**_

 _ **Enjoy this corny piece of shit~**_

* * *

The lullaby was simple and soft; The temperate ripple of the backwoods creek not twenty feet from them at the crest of the hill. The faint melody of the swaying grass that had managed to spring from the crystallized swatches of dirtied frost as spring finally made its way into the mountains. Occasional glances from the bed of a rusted pick up into the crisp night brought shimmering lights to dance in two sets of eyes. Each pulsed from beyond the atmosphere to separate tempos, universes of their own where, perhaps, another two boys were looking right back at them, just as lost in the comforts of tranquility as they were.

Shifting atop the rigid plating of the bed, a redhead let out a silent sigh of peace. The beginnings of drowsiness came and went as his counterpart moved ever closer to him, millimeter by millimeter as though he could get any closer. The heat beaming off the blonde next to him was stifling rivaled with the clean spring air, misted with the hint of the promise of the storms to come. Kyle smiled lazily at the notion. The rainy season was what he looked forward to the most throughout the year. It was the time of rejuvenation, the time when the world seemed to finally begin turning once again after harsh winters brought it to a hard stop, frozen in time along with its foliage. It was the time when he could sit by his window with a book and silently read, listening to the patters dripping through the trees as they fell from one leaf to the next. A gentle rumble of thunder, an occasional burst of light that reminded him that yes, this moment _was_ real, and he was blessed enough to take part in it.

But tonight, even without the rain, without the washing away of the old, he felt himself in a new ray of light. For nearly five months he'd held his tongue, berated himself for _thinking_ what was so clearly being screamed consistently throughout his daily life. Because for five months, he'd told Kenny to wait. Just _wait_ for this night. Just to be patient with him, to not get too hasty, to not let themselves fall into so easy a trap so cleverly disguised as bliss. No, no, this night was serious. A night where everything would be laid on the table, both of them scrutinizing words and expressions on the other, seeing how things rolled off their tongues and slipped off into the graciously clear night sky. Here, in this patch of their personal heaven, on his birthday no less, it was make or break.

He glanced over as Kenny coughed lightly, stretching himself and letting out a long yawn. Not one of sleepiness, oh no. Kenny never went to bed before five a.m. No, it was the yawn of content, the one that spoke clearly enough, saying "Yes, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here, right now".

Kenny settled from his peaceful, limber spanning and tilted his head to see Kyle gazing at him, shooting him a crooked smile. Kyle blinked, lashes fluttering ever so slightly as he observed the moonlight spilling over his boyfriend like silk. It clung to skin still dirtied from an after-school baseball game, dipping over high cheek bones and a sinewy frame clothed in frumpy attire that only _he_ could pull off. Blonde hair, frizzy and almost as untamable as Kyle's own curls, laid back sloppily from his reclined positioning. He was a breathtaking picture, one that Kyle relished in studying. He could trace his fingers over his body and know just before he found it when he'd hit that odd dimple resting on his shoulder, how his lean form was fairly tightly bound in muscle where Kyle's own lithe figure was softer from neglecting sports in lieu of academics. He could feel the impressions of Kenny's hipbones on the pads of his fingers, how Kenny's body heaved and sweated for him and _only him_. He was a topographical set piece, he was the scale model of the perfect design, he was what Kyle had _ached for_ before he'd finally gotten it.

For five months now they'd been inseparable, ignoring the disgusted eye rolls of their peers as they insisted on a healthy, consistent dose of PDA whenever possible. Every night manageable was spent with one another, wrapped in the cocoon of adoration and astonishment on both parts. Hands travelled freely, heavy breath and saliva danced between them, sharing one another's entire lives with just a few well-placed kisses and gently cupping one another's faces. They'd awake in the early light of dawn, trying to avoid being caught in what Kyle's parents would label 'a scandal'. Basking in hues of red and gold they would cling to each other until time was down to the minute, and Kenny would need to hurry back out the window in a fresh set of clothes brought the night before and wait twenty minutes before meandering to the front of the Broflovski homestead to knock on the door for breakfast.

It was their pattern, their routine, and it was something they both enjoyed beyond all else. Getting to watch one another in all phases of the sun and moon was a treat, seeing how different hours contoured shadows across their faces. Time was mapped so Kenny knew when to tilt Kyle's head up to see his eyes and bring him from the darkness under his bangs, when Kyle knew to pull him down those miserable six inches apart from one another and the sun would spark in his golden hair just right before their lips made contact.

It was a song all its own, a lullaby to which they swayed each step of the way together. And Kyle wanted them to finally take that step that would rocket them into a new beat. Kenny had tried nearly a week into their relationship, but Kyle wouldn't have it. Too easy to get hurt, he'd surmised. Watching relationship after relationship fall around them from hasty words, Kyle wasn't willing to deal with that. Kenny had pouted, asking him when he could. Kyle had mapped it out carefully, doing what he did best and worming it down to a simple schedule. No earlier than tonight, he'd decided. Well, he'd technically told Kenny no earlier than a week before tonight, but Kenny himself had pushed the date back. He was awful at remembering dates, but birthdays? He had those always tucked away in his pocket, one of the few people Kyle knew that exploited the celebrations to their fullest extent. No one could tell him to save his money, no one could get angry at him for an 'impromptu gift'. Watching Kenny on anyone's day was a special treat, the full extent of his generous nature coming out in full.

And tonight had been no exception. Kyle still whined that he'd gone to too much trouble, that he wanted to pay for at least half, but Kenny would hear nothing of it. Whisking him away to a dinner at an Italian restaurant that made Kyle salivate anytime they walked by it was only the beginning. To Kyle's relief, the rest of the night had been nearly free of charge. He'd packed them up into his pick-up and drove off towards the setting sun, singing corny country songs of flourishing relationships that his younger sister had burned him a CD of. Kyle had been cracking up the entire time, Kenny's well-tuned, practiced singing voice replaced with imitations of heavy drawls and limited goofy motions and lewd gestures from behind the steering wheel. He'd driven them around for nearly two hours, knowing that nothing made Kyle more comfortable and happy than driving to nowhere and getting lost, just enjoying one another's comfort.

But, to Kyle's surprise, Kenny was far from getting lost. He'd driven them right up to this secluded spot far outside of town, through a neighboring county, and sweeping down into quiet rural seclusion that Kyle wasn't aware still existed. Passing only a couple farmhouses miles apart from one another, Kenny had turned onto a dirt path and rolled them right to where they were now, just as stars began to twinkle and the moon peaked up from behind towering mountains lingering in the background. Kyle had joked, telling him he could have murdered him closer to home if all he wanted was a quiet spot to do it, walking right into the trap of Kenny's cliché "That ain't what's gonna make you scream".

But contrary to such a promise, he'd prepared just the opposite; Swiping out his country songs for the kind of music that made Kyle nothing but a contented pile of mush, soft strings and flutes cascading as fluidly as water itself, the music that Kenny had sworn to _never_ reveal to anyone that Kyle enjoyed. He had a reputation to uphold, after all, and _certain people_ back home would never let him live it down for listening to such soothing tempos.

Kenny rolled down the windows and let the truck's battery run as he turned off the engine, jerking his head and motioning for Kyle to follow his lead and clamber out. Doing so, Kyle had laughed as he walked to the back of the truck, seeing the impromptu nest that Kenny had thrown together for them, pillows held down by bungee cords that he tried to undo too quickly and ended up snapping a metal hold right onto the back of his hand with a yelp. Trying to regain his nonchalant nature as Kyle failed to stifle another laugh at his expense, he'd hopped into the bed and pulled Kyle up with him, snagging the hidden wine and two plastic glasses. Bought by paying off his older brother to pick them up a bottle, despite neither of them being much a fan of the drink, it was a treat nonetheless and perfect for the occasion he'd set. A dark cabernet sauvignon, because "That's what fancy assholes drink, right?" Kyle had just snorted and agreed, both of them toasting one another; Kenny toasting Kyle gaining another year and Kyle toasting how soft he was making the blonde. Kenny had just smirked, knowing full and well he could never deny that as they downed the wine and stared at the stars.

Kyle cherished it, how they could just talk and drink. Nothing but banter and laughing at each other and themselves. There were no awkward, tense silences, nothing that left them unfulfilled. It was everything written in dime store romance novels that middle-aged housewives bought in bulk. The fire, the passion, the comfort was all there, carefully inscribed in the kerns of each word they spoke. Some told them to just wait until the honeymoon phase passed, wait until reality slapped into them and all of a sudden they weren't waking up next to their dream, they were waking up next to that asshole that leaves his socks on the bathroom floor.

But maybe that was their advantage, knowing one another for so long before reaching this romanticized point and knowing their quirks. Everything learned now was a pleasant surprise. There were no shocking revelations, nothing that dampened what _could have been_ perfection. No. No this night, these moments they'd shared were perfection, regardless of Kenny's way to make everything said lewd and Kyle's tendency to correct the blonde's grammar at each turn. Those were just who they were, what they'd come to expect. And they embraced every moment of it.

With wine finally guzzled down and heat rising, it'd only taken a few choice words and Kyle's hand on Kenny's thigh to propel things to where they both knew and _wanted_ the night to lead. But there was no screaming as predicted, there was no hair pulling and biting and the almost reckless fucking that they were known for by their peers. No, the combination of smooth, staunch fermented grape and fifteen-minute-long violin pieces still playing in the background led to a new branch that they hadn't quite explored outside of lazy morning happenings. Slow and gentle, filled with long, lingering kisses and the quiet suckling of skin. There were no harsh slaps of skin, no impassioned growling. Nothing but moans and a tenderness that both of them hadn't expected of the night.

Once again, nothing but a pleasant surprise.

Kenny's smile was still locked on Kyle as they laid in the truck bed, who was still in his drunken haze. The wine had long since worn off, but he was still intoxicated with the taste and the scent of Kenny. And he wasn't about to give up that habit if he had anything to say about it.

Kenny rolled over, reaching forward and snagging Kyle around his blanketed form, the redhead too comfortable to put his clothes back on even a good ten minutes after they'd finished and cleaned up. All he wanted to feel was the bareness that Kenny had crafted for him, the one that made him what no one else had before: Confident in his own skin, and willing to share that skin with the person who'd made him this way the last five months.

Kenny watched him as he rolled him over to face him, wriggling his way forward and pressing his forehead down against Kyle's. They both smiled, the blonde tilting down and lightly pushing their lips together in another stolen, saccharine moment as he moved their heads back up, leading Kyle to lean his head back as their eyes fluttered shut. Kenny pulled but a breath away, and Kyle could feel his lips move against his own. Kenny's mouth opened, tongue rolling out for a beat, then teeth over his bottom lip before they formed back together and pressed lightly against Kyle's still slightly agape mouth.

His heart fluttered, entire body set aflame with a new excitement. He'd been waiting for this. Waiting so impatiently for them to get to this point. His eyes flickered up, seeing another beat of pulsating stars, eyes losing focus with the rhythm of his own bodily palpitations into an entirely new tempo. Here it all was, them in the barest essence of nature, wrapped in each other, sharing that life he was so fond of. Kyle smiled wider, feeling Kenny's mouth quirking a bit with the feeling, knowing that the blonde was waiting for a return.

A happy sigh left him before another gentle kiss came and went. Under the lullaby of the wooded enclosure, four words soft as rain spilled between them and sealed their new state, drawn closer to one another through the power of them and relishing in every ounce of serenity and promise they offered.

" _I love you, too."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Are we all diabetic now? I think we are. Just like these lovey dovey assholes.**_

 _ **Thanks for R &Ring!**_


End file.
